Looking Down On Us
by bee-malfoy
Summary: It had been three years since we had lost her. Three long years of heartache and longing for her to come back.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does sadly! :(

Summary: It had been three years since we had lost her. Those years filled with heartache and longing for her to come back to us..

* * *

Looking Down On Us

**Would you know my name,**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same,**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

It had been three years since we had lost her. Those years filled with heartache and longing for her to come back to us, but no matter how much we prayed she wasn't coming back. All we could think about was her soft blonde ringlets and her warm grey eyes. She was the image of her father and it had broken my heart when she'd gone. It was the constant feeling of something missing that made it worse.

**I must be strong**

**And carry on,**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven.**

Her little smile made the whole room light up and it would grow ten-fold whenever her Auntie Ginny or Uncle Blaise would visit with some kind of item from Fred and George's shop. She had adored her Auntie Ginny and Uncle Blaise, as well as her Uncle Harry and Ron! They would drop by sometimes after their shifts at the ministry, along with Draco just to see her; indeed she was the most loved little girl in the wizarding world.

**Would you hold my hand,**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would you help me stand,**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

It was times like these when I would think what she would look like now. Would she have her father's pointed facial features or would she have inherited as my husband Draco would say; my loving face? She could still remember their first family outing together. Draco had taken us to the local beach, together we had looked the image of a perfect family, walking along the shores, hand-in-hand, laughing at our pet puppy Sebastian trotting gleefully in the water. Oh how I treasured that memory.

**I'll find my way**

**Through night and day,**

**'Cause I know I just can't stay**

**Here in heaven.**

Both Draco and my parents had spoiled her rotten. On her second birthday; with much displeasure on my part, Draco's father had bought her a toy broom. With Draco insisting that she would be the next Slytherin Seeker, he was almost ecstatic that his parents had given her this gift. After two long hours of myself trying to prove the dangers of a two year old on a broom, he'd somehow persuaded me to let her try it. Steadily she'd mounted her broom and I was quite shocked to learn my baby girl was quite the natural. Of course Draco was looking at me smugly after that and muttering about how he was always right and that I should listen to him more often. Ha, they didn't call me the brains of the Golden Trio for nothing, but I'd let him off this once.

**Time can bring you down,**

**Time can bend your knees.**

**Time can break your heart,**

**Have you begging please, begging please.**

I can remember finding out that I was with child. Draco had been shocked but soon warmed up to the idea of us having a baby and becoming a proper family. We had told my parents and his over a special dinner date. Narcissa and Lucius were overjoyed with the fact that there was going to finally be a Malfoy heir, and my parents were as they say, 'Over the moon'. Draco's mother had insisted that I stay at the manor until the baby was due and she being the over caring Grandparent that she was, cleared out Draco's old room and created a Nursery in neutral yellows and greens. We had bought an oak crib for the nursery, in that crib was a lone yellow dragon who she later christened, Rory. My due date had come 21st February 1997 and three days later I had left St Mungo's with a beautiful healthy baby girl. Draco couldn't have been more proud of what we'd brought into the world.

**Beyond the door,**

**There's peace I'm sure,**

**And I know there'll be no more**

**Tears in heaven.**

After her third birthday we broke the news to her that she would soon have a little brother or sister. She had obviously been anticipating this as she started jumping on our four poster bed, screaming about how she was going to be the 'bestest' big sister in the whole world. I and Draco had watched her with smiles adorning our faces; there was nothing better than her gorgeous little laugh. On the 25th of December 2001, Deacon Scorpius Malfoy entered the world, being her perfect Christmas present ever. She would exclaim about how she wouldn't let any bad girls with germs near her little brother when he went to the place of magic, otherwise known as Hogwarts.

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

It was the summer after Deacons first birthday when we started noticing changes in her. She'd become increasingly pale and she also bruised a lot easier than she had before. Even in the summer the slightest illness was affecting her, even so much as the common muggle cold was making her so ill she couldn't stand or be involved in family games. She had lost all her well known energy and it was worrying Draco and me. We finally decided after weeks of her sudden changing to make an emergency call at St Mungo's. It was there that we learnt the dreaded news that our baby girl had Leukaemia. Her immune system was fighting a losing battle and we were told there was nothing that they could do. I had sobbed upon hearing this. She only had a few months left. We were going to lose our little princess. It was too late.

**I must be strong**

**And carry on,**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven.**

**"It's my time isn't it mummy? I love you both and don't forget Deacon; the angels are calling me mummy"**

Even at the tender age she was she had been very smart and understanding. That was the last time we heard her sweet voice and at the age of just five she took her last innocent breath and lost her battle. It broke our hearts that we would never see her laughing or the twinkle of mirth in her eyes when she was excited. I broke down in Draco's arms and we had both collapsed in a mixture of heartache and loss. Our baby girl was gone forever. Who was going to chase all the girls with germs away from Deacon? Who was going to be the next generation of Slytherin Seeker? Our only wish was that she was looking down on us smiling, free from all the pain and that she knew we loved her.

And we still do love,

Our little Marnie Brianne Malfoy.


End file.
